He's my son
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: 'Siapa anak ini? kenapa dia mirip Harry? Apa dia anak Harry' gumam Draco. REPUBLISH, lebih panjang dan sedikit lebih jelas daripada versi awalnya. RnR ya...


**Dikarenakan Kira males bikin sequel maupun Prekuel, dan juga ada banyak hal yang gag jelas dalam fic ini, kira memperjelasnya,, and Kira republish fic abal ini …. Jadi mohon ****reviewnya yah…. Selain itu yang gag suka BL, M-PREG, mohon jangan nge-flame yang aneh-aneh yah,,,, arigatou m(_ _)m.**

* * *

**#**

**Harry Potter **** J. K. Rowling**

**He's my son **** Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Warning : ****m-preg, BL, DRARRY, OC ( ALECTO MALFOY) ****alur gag jelas, typo (s), etc.**

**#**

* * *

**Setting setelah perang besar**

* * *

**Harry P.O.V**

Pagi ini kami harus menghadiri siding Wizengamot. Kami maksudku aku dan keluarga kekasihku. Kalian pasti berfikir keluarga weasley, iya 'kan? Bukan, bukan mereka tetapi keluarga Malfoy. Jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, aku tahu, dan jangan bertanya kenapa kami bisa berhubungan. Karena aku juga tidak tahu, terjadi begitu saja, tidak direncanakan.

" Dray, wake up!" kubangunkan kekasihku yang masih terlelap didalam mimpinya, sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy yang seharusnya bangun sebelum matahari terbit, dan kekasihku melanggarnya. Demi jenggot merlin, aku tahu dia lelah karena aktifitas kami semalam, tapi tidak setelat ini kan? Dasar.

" ada apa Love? Aku lelah, " protesnya, masih dengan mata tertutup. Membuatku kesal saja, dasar Malfoy selal semaunya sendiri.

" Dray aku ingin bicara sebelum sidang dimulai, bangunlah, " ku coba membangunkannya lagi, ya aku memang mempunyai rahasia, rahasia yang baru kuketahui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat aku bertemu Dumbledore, dia memberitahuku sesuatu, sesuatu tentang leluhurku.

" Baiklah Love, aku bangun, " akhirnya dia bangun juga, dasar Malfoy. " Ada apa Love, kau mau lagi?" dia itu, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia masih saja bisa menggodaku.

" Diam, Dray, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, "

" apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ku buka mulutku untuk memberitahunya, tapi sebelum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku, Mom sudah memanggil kami, ya sejak keluarga Malfoy mengetahui hubungan kami, orang tua Draco menyuruhku untuk memanggil mereka MOM dan Dad,mereka juga mendukung hubungan kami. " Draco, Harry, son, cepatlah bersiap – siap, kita akan segera berangkat! "

" Yes, Mom," teriakku. " kita bahasitu lain kali ya Dray, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, ku tunggu dibawah,"

" ya, Love, Kiss me, please!" pintanya, ku dekati kekasihku yang masih duduk ditengah ranjang dikamarnya, kukecup pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar kami, sebelum ia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku.

* * *

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

* * *

Saat ini kami tengah berada dipersidangan, sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu sih, sekarang kami hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan dari dewan, ku harap keluarga Malfoy tidak dihukum terlalu berat, entah mengapa, hanya dengan memikirkan akan berpisah dengan keluarga Malfoy, dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Bahkan rasa sesak ini lebih parah daripada saat kematian ayah babtisku, Sirius Black. Mungkin karena mereka merupakan sosok keluarga yang baru saja kumiliki, dan aku rasa aku belum siap untuk melepas mereka.

aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi, cukuplah aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku saat aku bayi, kehilangan Sirius saat usiaku 15 tahun, kehilangan Dumbledore saat berusia 16 tahun, dan sosok ayah yang melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, Severus. Juga teman-temanku saat perang besar melawan Voldemort dulu.

" Hei, Love!" sapa Draco, kekasihku. " Jangan tegang, relaks, walaupun nantinya kami akan dihukum, tapi kami harap kau tidak melupakan kami, iya 'kan Mom, Dad?" lanjutnya.

" Yes, Son. Kami harap kau tidak melupakan kami, dan kami harap kau selalu menunggu kepulangan kami, iya 'kan, Luce?" jawab Aunty Cizzy sembari mengelus rambutku. Kulihat Uncle Lucius mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil kearah kami.

" Kalian tenang saja, aku janji akan menunggu kalian," jawabku sambil tersenyum, Aunty memelukku dan mengecup keningku, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya.

DOK DOK

Pemimpin dewan persidangan mengetukkan palunya, memberitahu kepada semua orang yag berada di ruangan ini bahwa keputusan sidang akan segera dibacakan. Hatiku berdebar-debar karena tegang. Walaupun bukan aku yang divonos, tapi tetap saja aku tegang.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

DOK DOK

Pemimpin dewan persidanga mengetukkan palunya, memberitahukan kepada semua orang yang tengah hadir diruang sidang ini bahwa keputusan sidang akan segera dibacakan. Hati Harry berdebar-debar, walaupun bukan ia yang divonis, tetapi tetap saja orang yang disayannginya sedang menunggu vonis dari ketua dewan tersebut.

Setelah vonis untuk seluruh pelahap maut dibacakan, sekarang saatnya vonisuntuk Keluarga Malfoy dibacakan. " Mr Lucius Malfoy, kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat sangat besar dan tidak dapat dimaafkan lagi, begitupula dengan istri dan anakmu. Tetapi mendengar penuturan dari Mr. Potter, kami memutuskan bahwa kalian bertiga, Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mr Draco Malfoy, dan Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, kalian akan dikurung di penjara Azkaban selama 7 tahun,"

DOK DOK

Ketua dewan persidangan mengetuk palunya, sebagai tanda bahwa persidangan ini telah selesai, dan semua keputusan darianggota dewan yang telah dibacakan tadi tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Sebelum keluarga Malfoy dibawa ke Azkaban, Harry mendatangi ketua dewan, dan meminta izin untuk berbicara sebentar dengan keluarga Malfoy. " Sir, boleh saya berbicara dengan keluarga Malfoy sebentar?"

Ketua dewan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata, " Sebentar saja, Mr Potter, karena mereka harus dibawa ke Azkaban," Harry menganggukk tanda mengerti.

Setelah Ketua dewan tersebut keluar dari ruang sidang, Harry berjalan kearah keluarga barunya, Keluarga Malfoy. Harry memeluk mereka dengan erat, kemudian berkata kepada mereka, " Mom, Dad, Dray, aku berjanji akan menunggu kalian,"

" Iya, Son. Kami tahu," jawab Lucius. " Son, maukah kau tinggal di Manor selama kami di Azkaban?" Tanya Lucius kepada Harry diikuti anggukan dari Narcissa dan Draco.

" Baiklah, tapi kalian harus berjanji akan kembali!"

" Tentu Son, Kami akan kembali, tunggu kami!" ucap Narcissa sambil menangis dipelukan suaminya.

" Love, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku harap kau akan setia!" Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat, kemudian mencium pipi Harry sebagai ucapan perpisahan, begitujuga dengan Narcissa dan Lucius.

" Yes, Dray, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Harry sesaat sebelum Draco dibawa ke Penjara Azkaban.

* * *

**#**

**#.#**

**#.#.#**

**7 tahun kemudian**

**#.#.#**

**#.#**

**#**

* * *

Draco melangkah menuju Malfoy Manor, sudah tujuh tahun Draco meninggalkan Manor, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Karena saat ini hanya kekasihnya yang ia miliki. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal tahun lalu karena sakit, ditambah kutukan sihir yang dilontarkan pelahap maut kepada mereka, saat perang besar dulu.

Draco membuka pintu depan Manor, tetapi Manor sangat bersih dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditinggal. Draco tidak menemukan seorangpun disana, termasuk sang kekasih, Harry Potter. Draco melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, seperti lantai satu tadi, lantai dua juga bersih, rapi dan wangi. Draco berjalan menuju Kamar mandi dan mandi.

Setelah mandi Draco berniat untuk tidur, tetapi matanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang terletak diatas meja. Draco bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Draco mengamati surat tersebut terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru Draco membacanya, ternyata surat tersebut berasal dari kekasihnya, Harry Potter.

_Dear Draco…._

_Dray, saat kau membaca surat ini tentu saja kau sudah keluar dari Azkaban 'kan? Dray maaf aku tidak bisa tinggal di Manor sendirian, manor terlalu besar untukku, Dray jangan marah, walaupun aku sudah tidak tinggal di Manor lagi tetapi aku tetap Mencintaimu Dray. Dray, temui aku di Godric's Hollow, aku punya kejutan untukmu, dan akan aku ceritakan mengapa aku tidak menetap di Manor, Draco carilah rumah di Godric's Hollow dengan papan nama "MALFOY-POTTER", itu rumah kita di Godric's Hollow._

_Bye Dray, sampai jumpa di rumah. I love you Dray. Always._

_Love,_

_Harry Malfoy_

**#**

Selesai membaca pesan singkat dari Harry, Draco bergegas mengambil tongkat sihirnya lalu ber_Apparate _menuju Godric's Hollow, setelah tiba di Godric's Hollow, Draco berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang, mencari ruman mereka di tempat itu. Draco menemukan rumah bercat putih kecil tapi terlihat nyaman, saat Draco melihat papan nama keluarga didepan rumah itu dia tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Draco mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Knock… Knock…..

" Sebentar," terdengar suara anak kecil menyahut dari dalam rumah itu. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pitu terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok anak laki-laki kecil berambut pirang kehitaman dan berantakan, anak itu mempunyai mata berwarna hijau yang mengingatkan Draco akan Harry. " Sir, anda mencari siapa?" Anak itu kemudian menanyai Draco.

'Siapa anak ini? kenapa dia mirip Harry? Apa dia anak Harry?' gumam Draco. Setelahnya draco menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

" Aku mencari Harry Potter, ini benar rumahnyakan?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Draco.

"Tentu," anak itu menyahut kemudian berteriak " DAD, ada yang mencarimu," kepada orang yang berada di dalam.

Terlihat sosok kekasihya, Harry Potter yang barusaja keluar dari dapur, " Siapa Alec?" Tanya Harry lembut.

" Paman ini, Dad." Ujar Alec sembari menunjuk Draco.

"DRACO!" teriak Harry, Harry lalu langsung memeluk Draco, " Aku merindukanmu Dray, sangat merindukanmu,"

" Aku juga Harry, tapi siapa anak yang memangggilmu Dad?" Tanya Draco pada Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sosok kecil yang berdiri tepat disebelah Harry.

" Aku Alecto Malfoy, anda sudah mengenal ayahku?" jawab Alec mewakiliHarry, Harry tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

"Dray, Alec itu anak kita," jawab Harry. Draco ternganga mendengarnya.

"…"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Seminggu setelah perang besar, Harry ikut Draco tinggal di Manor, Harry bersikeras akan membuat Wizengamot mencabut hukumannya untuk keluarga Malfoy. Bagai manapun juga keluarga Malfoy membantu memusnahkan Voldemort. Sayang Wizengamot tetap memasukkan keluarga Malfoy kedalam Azkaban.

Dua minggu setelah persidangan Harry merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, setelah sarapan Harry ber_Apparate _menuju Hogwarts, Harry berencana menemui Poppy untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhya, dan untuk lebihh memastikan lagi apa yang selama ini ia fikirkan.

Setelah Poopy kembali dari laboratorium Harry bertanya " Poppy, aku sakit apa?"

" Harry, kau pernah melakukan hubungan intimya?" Tanya Poppy, Harry mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Lalu Poppy melanjutkan " Dengan siapa?"

"Draco, Poppy aku kenapa?"

" Selamat kau hamil Harry, usianya baru dua minggu, jaga kesehatan dan pola makanmu Harry, sekarang kau tidak hanya hidup untuk dirimu sendiri tapi juga dengan bayi yang sedang kau kandung juga Harry"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Harry kurang yakin, walaupun sebenarnya Harry sudah tahu akan hal ini, karena kata Dumbledore, keluarga Potter pernah mendapatkan kutukan yang akan berlanjut secara turun temurun, dan kutukan itu adalah rasa malu yang tidak dapat ditanggung oleh semua pria keturunan Potter, yaitu jika seorang pria keturunan Potter menjadi Uke ( Kira gag tahu posisi gay dalam Inggris, tahunya dalam Jepang, jadi mohon maklum), dan mereka akan menanggung apa yang selama ini ditanggung oleh kaum wanita, yaitu mengandung seorang bayi.

"Benar, sekarang pulang dan istirahatlah!"

" Bye Poppy"

#Delapan bulan kemudian#

Harry merasa sakit diperutnya, Harry memanggil Ron dan Hermione, Ron dan Hermione membawa Harry ke Poppy, Poppy yang rupanya sudah mendaoatkan firasat akan Harry, telah mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk mengoperasi Harry, operasi tersebut cukup lama, selama tiga puluh menit, setelah tiga puluh menit penuh ketegangan, akhirnya terdengar suara bayi yang menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian Poppy keluar dan tersenyum, " mereka berdua selamat, masuklah" kata Poppy. " ada apa Hermion?"

" Apa jenis kelamin anak Harry, Poppy?" Tanya Hermione kepada Poppy penasaran.

" Laki-laki yang tampan, sekarang masuklah aku yakin Harry sedang mencarimu, dan membutuhkan kalian"

" Baiklah, bye Poppy"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

" Kenapa pindah kemari?" Tanya Draco.

" Aku kesepian, di Manor hanya ada kami, jadi ya aku pindah kemari" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi kau putraku, Alecto Malfoy?" Tanya Draco kepada putranya, Alec.

" Ya, tentu saja. Dad selalu menceritakan tentang Daddy Draco. Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Daddy," jawab Alec sambil memeluk ayahnya.

" iya, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku tak pernah memikirkan untuk mempunyai anak sebelumya, tapi karena Tuhan berkata lain, dan memberiku seorang putra yang tampan, aku sangat bahagia, tak pernah kurasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini," terang Draco, " Love, kemarilah!" Panggil Draco kepada kekasihnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Harry kepada Draco, sambil berjalan mendekati sosok Draco dan Alec.

" walaupun aku kehilanngan orangtuaku, tapi aku mendapatkan keluarga yang baru, keluarga kecil yang sangat hangat. Aku menyangi kalian." Kata Draco sambil memeluk Anak dan kekasihnya,

* * *

**#**

**#.#**

**#**

**Seperti cerita- cerita yang lainnya, cerita ini ditutup dengan kata ****the end**** dan Kira mohon ****Review dari reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini….**

**#**

**#.#**

**#**


End file.
